1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control device performing stop control for operating an internal combustion engine for a prescribed period after an ignition switch is turned off.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-104651 discloses an ignition device for operating an engine for a certain time after an ignition switch is turned off The ignition device includes an engine control unit (hereafter referred to as an “ECU”) for controlling ignition of a spark plug and fuel injection, an ignition switch, an ECU relay for supplying/cutting off operating power to the ECU, an ignition coil, a spark plug, and an ignition coil relay. The ignition switch and the ECU relay are provided in parallel between a battery power supply and the ECU. The ignition coil relay is provided between the battery power supply and the ignition coil, and receives an operation instruction from the ECU.
In the ignition device, power is supplied to the ignition coil via the ignition coil relay controlled by the ECU. When ignition by the spark plug is performed for a predetermined number of times after turning-off of the ignition switch, the ignition coil relay is turned off by the ECU.
According to the ignition device, since ignition of the spark plug is performed for a predetermined number of times after the ignition switch is turned off, operability and exhaust properties at restarting of the engine can be prevented from being deteriorated due to injected fuel which remains inside a cylinder of the engine without attaining combustion.
A driver of a vehicle, however, understands that the engine is stopped at a time of turning-off of the ignition switch. In the ignition device described above, when an accelerator pedal is pressed down after the ignition switch is turned off, an amount of intake air of the engine is increased and, since ignition is continued, an output of the engine is increased contrary to an intention of the driver.